Bones and Booth: Kids
by Dr. Tempe Brennan
Summary: A little boring in the beginning I'm not the best writer. No flames. It's my first story so please be nice. OOC AU Bones story
1. Chapter 1

**Bones and Booth: Wedding and Kids**

It was a Monday morning, November 12, 2007, in D.C. Brennan was woke up at the sound of her cell phone ringing, _It's Booth I know it is, _she thought to herself. She answered it and she was right it was Booth.

"Hey Booth what's going on?" she said as she got up and stretched.

"Good morning to you too Bones." laughed a little "We got body at the chemical plant."

"Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Brennan took a shower and got dressed. Headed out to the chemical plant.

**20 minutes later**

Brennan walked between Zack and Booth.

"Zack I want photographs of a 3 meter radius." she said as she put her gloves on and bent down by the body.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." He started to photograph the scene

"Booth your victim is male late 30's early 40's. Looks like he was splashed with different chemicals. Hodgins can tell us more" took off her gloves and stood beside Booth

"Great come let's go get something at the diner" put his arm around her and turned her in the direction of his car.

**10 minutes later**

Bones and Booth sitting at the same table where they have had so many memories.

"Okay Bones I'm going to ask you and I need you to think about" "What is it Booth? You know that you can ask me any thing?" 

"Would you go to this F.B.I dinner…. with me? I would love if you were my date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Still at the diner**

Brennan had a confused look on her face and so did Booth. Then her face turned to happiness and joy.

"Yes Booth absolutely"

"Really"

"Yes, when is it?"

"It's in 3 days I'll pick you up at your place a 6:00"

"Okay I'm going to head back to the lab to check that the body got there safely"

Brennan got up with Booth. She hugged him.

"Thank you for asking me I'll see you later"

"Can I give you a lift there?" he asked a little nervous

"Sure, why not."

Bones and Booth got in his car and went to the lab.

**Back at the lab**

The body was on the table in the middle of the steal plastic platform that the squint squad worked on. Hodgins and Zack were taking samples from the body. Angela was sketching out a face. Brennan put on her lab coat and went to have an update on the body. Hodgins was the first to give an up date.

"I looks like the body was showered in chemicals. I took samples the in testing now."

Zack was next.

"Okay on the spine C2 through C5 are broken along with the hyoid bone. He was strangled"

"Good job Zack" Dr. Brennan said as she patted him on the back.

**1 hour later**

Hodgins walked up the platform.

"Okay are victim was showered in Hydrofluoric acid, Hydrochloric acid, and Sulfuric acid. Wow that would hurt like hell" 

Angela walked on the platform.

"Okay I'm done with the sketch and I ran it through the system I got Larry Hanson, 41, married, 3 kids."

Booth sitting down beside the body, took the folder from Angela

"Thank you" he yelled across the huge room "BONES COME ON WERE GOIN'"

Bones and Booth went to Larry's house and knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Larry's House**

A girl about 15 years old opened the door; she was tall for her age with an iPod in her ear

"May I help you?" she said looking confused

"Yes Hello is Mrs. Hanson home?"

"No can I help you I'm her daughter"

"Yes I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my associate Dr. Temperance Brennan. May we come in?" he said as he flashed his badge

"Sure I'm Sam." she opened the door wider for them to come in. Bones and Booth walked through the door of a house that was about 60 years old in a bad neighborhood.

"You can sit down if you want" Sam said sitting down herself. They did also.

"Um… so are you here about my dad?"

"Yes we found him. He's dead Sam."

"What? I knew this would happen. I just knew it." She continued rambling on.

Now it was Tempe's turn to talk "Sam where are his other kids?"

"They're in New York City."

"When is your mom coming home?"

"I don't really know it, depends when she gets her work done. Usually about 6:00 or 7:00.I'll call my brother and sister. Dr. Brennan, what kind of doctor are you? I know Ph.D. or M.D. I mean more specify."

"I'm a Forensic Anthropologist"

"That's what I'm studying. Wait that means." Sam was in shock that her dad was just a pile of bones.

"Bones!"

"What? She asked."

"Were are going to go now." Grabbed Tempe.

"Wait Dr. Brennan Agent Booth. My mom and him were having problems because of my real dad that's goin' to make my mom a suspect isn't it?"

"Yes it is Sam. Where is your real dad?"

"Um… in jail but I don't know which one. His name is Peter Jerry"

"Thanks Sam. We will be in touch." Walked out of the door with Tempe.

Sam waved from the door and shut it.

**Now back at the lab. Brennan was in her office and Booth at the F.B.I office.**

Angela walked in Brennan's office "Hey sweetie, how did she take it?"

"She wasn't there. His stepdaughter was there she seemed to take it okay. Oh, hey I need your help I'm going to this formal dinner with Booth and I need you help picking out a dress"

"Wait a sec you and Booth on a date?"

"It's not a date it's a dinner"

"Sure it is. Come by my place at 6:00"

"Thanks Ange I'll be there"


	4. Chapter 4

**Angela's House**

Tempe pulled up to Angela's house and honked the horn to let her know to come out. Angela walked out of her house went to the car and got in. Tempe drove to the mall.

"Hey sweetie, are ready to shop?"

"Yes lets go."

Angela and Tempe got out. The two of them walked in to a store together and started to look around. Angela found the dress it was a strapless satin sage green dress with beading on the top. Angela held it next to Tempe.

"Honey's it's perfect. Come on I want to see you in it."

"Okay."

She walked in the dressing room. She tried it on and came out.

"Brennan its prefect."

"I love it Angela. I'm getting this one."

Brennan paid for it. Drove Angela home; went home she, took a shower, and went to bed.

**November 14, 2007, The day of the F.B.I dinner.**

Tempe woke up at 7:00. She got dressed and drove to the lab. Hodgins, Zack, and Angela were all ready there.

"Hello everybody"

Angela walked over to her.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really" turned back to Zack and Hodgins.

"So beside the acid and strangulation what have you found"

"Well it looks like he was also stabbed in ribs 5 through 7 about 10 times."

"Wow someone wanted him dead."

"Yeah so now we have to figure out why. Angela can you run events through the Angelator"

"Sure" Angela went to her office and started working.

**5:30, Tempe in her office.**

Angela walked in.

"Come on you have to go get ready."

"Okay just five more minutes."

"No now" walked over to Tempe's desk took her lab coat and practically pushed her out of her office. Now at Tempe's house, Angela got Tempe's dress, shoes, and jewelry out while Tempe took a shower. Tempe got dressed while Angela got started on her hair and make-up. Now Dr. Temperance Brennan was ready to go.

"Wow Tempe you look great"

"Angela are you sure?"

"Yes"

**6:00**

Booth pulled in to the garage at Tempe's apartment building. Took the elevator up to her floor and rang the doorbell. Angela smiled.

"Okay he's here. Honey your going to be great. And remember if there is something that somebody is talking about and you have no clue what it is just smile and nod your head."

Tempe laughed "Okay" she hugged Angela

"Bye"

Tempe opened the door

"Hey Booth" 

Booth was in aww

"Wow you look great. Let's go" he held out his hand and they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**The FBI Party 10:00**

"Booth this is one great girl you have here" the FBI director said with his wife on his arm and Tempe on Booth's.

"Thank you, sir" Booth patted Tempe's hand.

"I hate to break up the party put I have to get up early in the morning for a book signing."

Booth looked at Tempe "Why didn't you tell me I would of took you home earlier."

"Oh it's okay" looked back at the director "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Yes sir it was great" they walked to the car together. Booth of course driving and Tempe in the passenger seat.

"Booth I had a really nice time tonight thanks for taking me."

"Any time Temperance."

Seeley pulled in her building and walked with her upstairs to her apartment.

"Do you want to come in for a beer or something?"

"Sure"

Tempe went to the refrigerator, got two beers, and handed on to Seeley. Seeley put down his beer and walked over to Tempe, **very close**. He looked in her eyes and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day- 7:30**

Tempe got up took a shower got dressed and went to the lab. Booth did the same and went to the lab.

Tempe was sitting in her office when Booth walked in.

"Hey Temperance"

"Hey"

"Are we going to be all weird because of what happened last night?"

"If that your way of dealing then fine"

Booth walked behind Tempe's desk looked in her eyes and kissed her again.

"Do you want to come to my place tonight I'll make mac and cheese?"

"Okay"

"Come by at 6:30"

Booth continues kissing her. Suddenly Angela walked in giggling.

"Excuse me!"

Booth and Tempe looked up smiling in embarrassment.

"Hi Angela" Tempe said laughing with Booth. Tempe looked back at Booth.

"Maybe you should go"

"Okay I'll see you later" Booth left and Angela sat with Tempe on her couch.

"So, What happened last night?"

"Nothing we just kissed that's it"

"No honey that's great. It's about time you two hooked up."

"We're having dinner tonight at my place"

"That's great! And tomorrow you have to full details."

"Okay I will"

**6:00**

Tempe, as usual, was running later sat her files and purse down in a hurry hoped in the shower got dressed did her hair and got started on the mac and cheese when she hear a knock on the door. "Coming just a sec" 

Tempe walked to the door and opened it. There was Booth with flowers in his hands.

"Hey come in."

"For you"

He handed her the flowers as he walked through the door and sat on the couch. Tempe took the flowers in the kitchen and put the in a vase with some water grabbed two beers from the refrigerator handed on to Booth and sat on the couch.

"So, how was your day at the great FBI building?"

"Good. Boring. You know same old same old"

"Yeah sorry the food isn't done I got tied up at the lab."

"Oh no it's okay"

"I'm going to go check on the food you want to come with?"

"Sure"

Tempe got up and went to the kitchen and stirred the noodles. While Booth sat at the island bar. Tempe went to the CD player and put on Foreigner - Hot Blooded. Booth laughed.

"That's are song"

Tempe and Booth started laughing and dancing

Tempe stopped dancing and went in the kitchen to check on dinner. Booth turned down the volume on the CD player and followed her in the kitchen. Tempe made a plate for Booth and one for her. She sat down at the table with Booth. The both began eating.

"Wow Bones this is perfect!"

"Thanks"

They finished dinner. Booth took the dishes in the kitchen and put the in the sink. Brennan was already in the living room when he came back in. Booth sat beside her on the couch leaned in and started kissing her. They walked in her bedroom….


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempe's Apartment**

Booth woke up with Tempe in his arms. It was about 7:00 or 8:00 in the morning. _I won't wake her up just yet _he though to himself as he got out of the bed butt naked and put his pants on. _I'll make her breakfast _he went in the kitchen and started making eggs, toast, and coffee. Tempe woke up a few minutes later she was a light sleeper. She put on Booth's shirt and went in the kitchen where she could smell the food cooking.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey did you sleep good?"

"Yes you?"

"Perfect"

"Good"

With that said she went got some coffee and sat down on a stool. Booth put their food on plates. He handed on to Tempe and sat beside her. They started eating.

**6 Weeks Later**

Tempe woke felling a little sick but she didn't think any thing of it, she took a shower got dressed and went to the lab. Tempe was sitting in her office when Angela came in.

"Hey sweetie so how is everything?"

"Good Seeley called me this morning we have a body coming in later"

"I know I came to tell you it's here"

"Oh! Good let's go"

Tempe put on her blue lab coat and went to the platform with Angela. Zack was taking the body out of the bag when they came up. Tempe took on look at it and threw up in a bucket near by.

"Wow that was strange. I have never done that before"

Angela walked over to Tempe and put her hand on Tempe's back as she continued to throw up.

"Honey come on let's go to your office."

Angela helped Brennan to her office.

"This is strange I woke up sick this morning but I didn't think any thing of it"

"Honey maybe you should go to the doctor"

"Okay I will tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

"Do you want me to make a doctor's appointment for you?"

"Yes! -"

She began throwing up again. "Okay" Angela said as she got up and walked to Brennan's desk. Angela dialed a number and talked for about 15 minutes. She hung up the phone and walked back to Brennan sitting on her couch.

"Okay your appointment is tomorrow at 8:00. Sorry about the time it's the only on they had"

"It's okay Angela. I think I'm okay now."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Day- At the Doctor's Office**

Angela and Brennan sat in the waiting room practically the only ones in there. A nurse came in.

"Temperance Brennan?!"

"Yes?"

"The doctor will see you now. This way."

The nurse led Brennan and Angela down a hallway and into a room. The nurse sat the file she was holding on a desk. Tempe and Angela sat down.

"I'm going to draw some blood so we can run so test."

"Okay" Brennan said as she stuck her arm. The nurse drew some blood and it made Tempe a little sick.

"Okay all done. The doctor will be with in a minute."

"Okay thank you."

The nurse walked out of the room. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Madison Hudson"

"Hello I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is my friend Angela Montenegro"

"Oh Ph.D. or M.D.?"

"Ph.D."

"Okay Well because it's so early we got your test results back really fast. Um… I just have a few questions for you before we get to the test. Have you been feeling fatigue, cravings, nausea, or dizziness?"

"Yes I have had some really bad nausea. I have also have fatigue."

"Okay well when we got your tests back- Well your pregnant."

"Huh What?" 

Angela and Brennan looked at each then back at the doctor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Angela" Angela looked back at Tempe

"You have to tell Booth. Honey?!" Angela waved her hand in front over Brennan's face but she was in shock

"Brennan?" Angela looked at the doctor "She is just in shock. I'll make sure she gets home."

"Okay before that we need to get an ultrasound"

Angela nodded and helped Tempe get on a half bed because she was still in shock.

Angela stood beside her as the doctor turned on the machine. Then the doctor put some gel on her stomach; put a probe on the gel. Tempe looked at the screen.

"Okay here is your baby." She pointed to a little dot on the screen.

Tempe and Angela where in aww.

"Oh my god that's my baby. Could I have a picture?"

"Sure" she printed out three pictures. "Here you go." She handed her the pictures.

"Thank you"

"Well it looks like your baby is health. Your due date is September 22. And we are all done."

Dr. Hudson cleaned off Brennan's stomach. Brennan got up off the bed.

"Well you will need to come back in a month for a check up, so I'll see you then. Just take this file to the font desk and schedule an appointment"

Angela took the file along with the pictures and their purses.

"Thank you Dr. Hudson"

"Your welcome, I'll see you in a month."

Angela and Tempe went to the front desk and made an appointment for December 18. They got in the car and headed to the lab.

"Okay so how are you going to tell Booth?"

"What I can't tell him. Will you?"

"No Brennan you have to tell him."

"Fine. When?"

"How about you tell him when we get back to the lab. And I'll be with you when you do."

"Okay, thank you Ange."


	9. Chapter 9

**Angela and Brennan Back at the Lab- in Brennan's office**

"Okay Brennan I'm going to get Booth and you hold on to the pictures" Angela left her office and went to her office to call Booth. While Brennan looked at the pictures.

"Booth Brennan needs you to come down to the lab. She has something to tell you"

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"I'll see you later"

"Bye"

They both hung up the phone. Angela walked back to Brennan's office; there she found Brennan was still in shock.

**10 minutes later**

Booth pulled in the parking lot; got out; and went in to the lab. Angela saw Booth looking around for Tempe.

"Booth! We're in here!"

"Ah!"

Booth walked in and knew something was up. "Okay what's going on?" he said as he sat down. Brennan looked at Angela.

"I think I'll be okay."

"Okay I'll be in my office if you need me sweetie."

"Okay thanks." Angela left the room as Brennan looked at Booth.

"Booth I'm still in shock from the news."

"What? What is it?"

"Well this morning Angela and I went to the doctor's office because I was, you know, sick and it turns out I'm not sick."

"Okay then what is it?"

Brennan sighed feeling sick again.

"Seeley I'm pregnant."

Seeley didn't say a word. Tempe handed him the pictures. He looked in her eyes.

"Temperance I'm going to do this right. I think you should move in with me or me move in with you. You know so I can help you with the baby and everything. Parker? We will have to tell him."

"Seeley, we will get through this okay. We can go tell him this weekend when you get him."

"Okay"

"Now my next appointment is in a month if you want to come."

"Yes I do and if it's okay maybe we could bring Parker."

"Sure why not. Now I have to go call Cam and Russ."

"Okay I'm going to talk to Angela. I'll see you later."

Brennan kissed him as she went to her desk. She picked up the phone and started dialing numbers. Booth knocked on the door of Angela's office.

"Hey you can come in."

"Thanks"

"So how are you?"

"Okay in shock but okay."

Angela laughed a little.

"It's going to be fine. Because me and Hodgins and Zack and Cam are all going to be here for you. Now what do you need?"

"I might need some help packing my stuff up. Me and Tempe have decide to move in together so I can be there for the baby."

"Okay I'll get everybody together say Friday?"

"That sounds good. My place."

"Okay"

"Thanks Angela"

"No problem."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday 11:00 at Booth's**

Booth was sitting in his apartment next to Parker watching. Angela, Bones, Hodgins, and Zack had arrived at Booth's a little late because they had to pull over so Bones could throw up. They walked through the door and Booth had sandwiches made for them. Parker was sitting at the table already eating.

"Hey Parker" said Tempe

"Hey Tempe" replied parker

Brennan hugged Parker and sat the plates on the table. They sat and ate with half full boxes around them. They finished eating at began packing while Bones did the dishes. Angela was moving a box when all of the sudden she started to feel nausea. "Woah!" Jack walked over to Angela with Parker.

"What's wrong Aunt Angie?"

"What is it Angela?"

"I don't know. I just started feeling nausea."

Tempe walked in Booth's bedroom where Angela was.

"Ange you okay?" Tempe looked up at Hodgins. "I'll take her in the living room."

Brennan helped Angela in to the living room on the couch. "Angela what's the matter?"

"I don't know I just start feeling nausea." "Maybe you should take a pregnancy test." 

"What? Are you crazy I can't be pregnant."

"Come on I couldn't get pregnant either but it happened."

"Fine. I will take one later but not now."

"Okay that's good for me. Now let's get packing."

Angela and Brennan walked back in the bedroom. Where everybody else was and started packing.

"Okay that looks like everythingOkay now all we have to do is put everything in the truck"said Booth "Oh yes what fun" Hodgins said 

Jack, Zack, Parker, Angela, Tempe, and Booth all grabbed boxes and headed for the truck. The men, except Parker, continued to load the truck.

"Hey Booth Angela and I are going to go to the drug store I have to get something." Said Brennan

"Okay, will you take Parker? so we can finish loading"

"Sure, We will."

"I will drive. I'm going to go wait in the car." Said Angela

"Okay I'll meet you out there"

"Parker!" Booth called in the apartment

"Yes Daddy?"

"Tempe is going to take you to the store."

"Okay daddy."

"Come on Parker" Brennan said taking Parker's hand

Parker and Brennan walked out to the car. They got in and all went to the store.

30 minutes later; Parker, Angela, and Tempe came back to the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes Parker?" Booth said bending down to Parker's level

"Look what Tempe bought me"

Parker held out a new Spider-Man toy.

"Wow Bud. Did you say thank you?"

Tempe came walking behind Parker with Angela beside her.

"Yes he did."

"Good why don't you go show that to Jack."

"Okay daddy."

Parker ran off. Booth continued to pack a load. Tempe and Angela headed to the bathroom. Tempe stood outside while Angela was in the bathroom taking the test. Angela finished the test now all they had to do is wait. Tempe sat beside Angela on the edge of the tub. Two minutes later, the timer went off.

"You check it. I can't do it."

"Okay"

Brennan got up and walked over to the test. She picked it up and compared it to the box.

"Oh my god"

"What!? What is it?"

"It's positive"

"Oh my god!"

Angela started to cry. Normally Brennan wouldn't start crying but with her hormones crazy so she started to cry.

"How am I going to tell Hodgins?"

"How about we go to the doctors to make sure then we will tell him."

"Okay"


	11. Chapter 11

**A Couple Days later at the Doctor's for Angela**

Angela sat in the waiting room waiting on Brennan. Angela was reading a magazine while Bones was in the bathroom. Brennan walked out and sat between Angela and a woman about 5 months pregnant. The nurse called Angela's name. They both got up and followed the nurse to the examining room, where Angela changed and Brennan waited for her and the doctor. Angela walked out in a hospital robe and sat on the examining table and Brennan got up and stood beside her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bones

"Good you?" asked Angela

"Okay"

The doctor walked in. She was a talk lady with brown hair and green eyes.

"So, how are you?" she asked

"Good a little tiered, and nauseous." replied Angela

"That's to be expected. I'm gonna take a blood sample, send it to the lab and they should have the results back in a few minutes."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor stuck a needle in Angela's arm and Brennan started to get nauseous. Before Bones threw up the doctor took the needle out.

"Okay I'll be back in a sec."

"Thanks"

The doctor left with the blood.

"I though I was going to be sick." Tempe told Angela

"Me too"

10 minutes later

Angela and Brennan was talking when the doctor came in.

"Okay I got your test results back"

"And?"

"It's positive. Congratulations Angela, you're going to be a mom."

"Oh my God"

Tempe hugged Angela

"Congratulations"

Angela sighed and started crying.

"I'm gonna ask you to come in a month from now. Here you go take this to the front desk and congratulations"

Angela changed back into her clothes. Angela and Tempe walked to the font desk got and appointment and left.

"So I was thinking that all four of us could go to dinner: you, Booth, me, and Hodgins. So I can tell him. I want you to be there."

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks How about Thursday?"

"Good for me I'll ask Booth. Oh can Russ come he's comin' up here with Amy and the girls."

"Sure"

"I'll get Amy to watch Parker and the girls"

"Thanks Tempe"

Tempe could tell in Angela's voice that she only wanted close family at the dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay Russ is in town with Amy and the girls and staying at Brennan's old apartment because she lives with Booth and still has to pay rent. Amy is staying with the girls and Parker in the apartment.

**The Dinner- Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, and Russ**

The five of them had menus in there faces trying to decide what to eat. After they finished ordering Brennan looked over to Angela and whispers to her.

"Are you ready?" asked Brennan

"I think so."

"Okay go for it"

Angela sighed, sat up straight, and taped her glass with a fork.

"Okay I have some news."

She sighed and turned to Jack.

"Honey Brennan and I went to the doctor to see what was wrong with me"

"And?"

"and the doctor found out that I'm pregnant"

Jack's face went white and he fell out of his chair. Angela ran over to him. The whole restaurant turned to see what's wrong.

"It's okay he just fainted" Angela yelled over the restaurant

"Jack Jack wake up" Angela said bent down next to him

Jack started to wake up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted sweetie"

Angela helped Jack get up and back into his seat.

"So um….. What were we talking about?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Yeah I got that part."

"Jack do you want the baby?"

"Of Course I do Angela. Okay we can go shopping tomorrow."

"I'm not even a month yet let's wait to make sure."

"Okay"

Angela kissed Hodgins.

"I love you"

"Me too"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I'm skipping ahead. Now Parker knows about the baby, Angela and Brennan are both 4 months pregnant, Russ, Amy, and the Girls went back home.**

**4 Months Later ****At the Doctor's Office-**** Angela, Hodgins, Booth, and Tempe**

Angela, Hodgins, Booth, and Tempe sat next to each other. Tempe and Angela were picking out names for boys and girls. All of the sudden Brennan felt something she never felt before, something moving in her belly. She grabbed Angela and booth's hands and put them on her stomach

"Do you feel that?"

"Oh my God"

Angela started laughing

"Brennan the baby's kicking"

Hodgins put his hand on Brennan's stomach and felt it too.

"That's amazing"

"Oh my gosh"

Angela grabbed Hodgins hand and put it on her stomach, her baby was moving too.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah it is amazing."

10 minutes later

The Nurse called Brennan back. All four of them went. Brennan changed in to a hospital gown and sat in the examination table and continued the discussion of the baby names. The Doctor walked in.

"Okay so how are you feeling?"

"Fine I felt the baby kick for the first time today"

"Really? That's good right on time."

She said squirting the gel on Brennan's stomach. Then she took the ultra sound machine over her stomach.

"Okay do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes we do"

"Okay it looks like it is a………girl!"

"A girl!"

"A girl"

"A girl"

"A girl congratulations man"

Jack said shaking Booth's hand. And Angela hugged Brennan. They all started laughing.

"Wow"

The doctor wiped off the gel from her stomach.

"Okay Angela your turn"

Angela went with Brennan to go get changed. A few minutes later Angela came out wearing the gown and Brennan was in regular clothes. The doctor squirted the gel on Angela's stomach.

"Okay it looks like you have…………a girl to."

They all started crying.

"I'm having a girl!"

Angela looked at Brennan.

"We're having girls!"

After the doctors, they all went to the paint store so Angela could paint a mural on the walls of both there nurseries. Angela started on hers first while Angela was doing her mural, Brennan and Booth started painting their baby's room in a soft green and started putting in white furniture with a crib bedding with pink, green, and yellow.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Next Day: At Booth's House- Angela, and Brennan in the baby room**

Angela and Brennan are wearing mask because of the paint fumes. They are both painting and discussing baby names.

"I like Izzy after Izzy Stradlin"

Brennan laughed. She always imagined Angela naming her child after a rock star.

"Or Molly or Lucy or Marilyn. What about you and Booth?"

"Um… He likes Elizabeth or Anna I like Emerson, Abigail, or Annie. But we decided that Annie is going to be her middle name"

Suddenly they heard Jack and Booth come in with Chinese food.

"We're back" Booth said coming in the room. Brennan kissed him as he came in.

"Where's Jack?" Angela asked

"He's getting the food ready. Wow it looks great in here"

"Thanks" said Angela

Moments later Jack came in with two plates of food.

"Here you are lad… (Ladies)"

Before he could finish his sentence Angela and Brennan took the plates and began eating.

"Sorry honey we're really hungry." Angela said with a full mouth.

"That's okay. You only ate an hour ago"

Brennan and Angela gave a Hodgins a nasty look.

"I'll go get ours." Hodgins said looking a Booth and walking to the kitchen.

After they all finished eating, they finished the nursery. Two hours later they were done and Angela and Hodgins went home. Brennan was making mac and cheese and Booth went to go pick up Parker for the weekend. Ten minutes later Booth pulled up to the house, got Parker, out and went in to the house with him.

"Tempe?! Tempe! Tempe!" he saw her and ran to her.

Brennan bent down and hugged Parker

"Hey Parker Do you want to talk to the baby?"

"Yes" he said and began talking to Brennan's stomach.

Booth walked in, kissed Brennan on the check, and started to set the table.

"Parker could you go help your daddy set the table?"

"Okay Tempe"

"Thank you" she said stirring the mac and cheese. Parker ran off. Tempe brought the mac and cheese over to the table where Booth and Parker were all ready sitting. Brennan served them then served herself, sat down, and started to eat.

"Is it good?"

"Yes!" Parker said with his mouth half full.

"Yes honey it's great"

An hour and a half later Booth was giving Parker a bath while Tempe cleaned the kitchen. When Booth finished he dressed Parker and walked in the living room where Bones was going through papers from the lab.

"Hey Tempe!" Parker said as he bounced on the couch next to the papers. Booth followed Parker, picked him up, and sat where he was sitting. Then Booth put Parker in his lap. Brennan looked at her watch- 8:30.

"Looks like it's somebody's bedtime" Brennan said getting up and holding out her hand for Parker.

"Okay" Parker said whining a little

"Say goodnight to your daddy"

Parker turned to Booth and hugged him "Goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight Buddy" Booth said kissing Parker on the check.

Brennan took Parker in to his room, put him in his bed, and sat beside him.

"Are you happy about the baby?"

"Yes!"

"Good goodnight Parker" she said kissing him on the forehead.

Then she turned off the light and walked back in the living room.

"He's all tucked in"

"Good" Booth replied

Brennan went and sat beside him and leaned into him.

"What do you think of the name Megan?"

"I like it, Megan Annie"

"It's perfect"

Brennan sighed

"I have to finish cataloging all this stuff"

"Yeah I have to do some paperwork for the bureau"

Brennan got up and started cataloging skulls and Booth started on paperwork on the case they just finished.

Two hours later Booth finished his work and it was10:30. Booth walked over to Brennan, where she was sitting on the couch

"Honey I'm going to go get a shower"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit"

Booth went and took a shower and Brennan continued to work. An hour later Booth came back into the living room with nothing but sweat pants on. Now it was 11:30.

"Hey honey you ready for bed?"

"In about an hour I've got to finish 12 more bones then I'll be done"

"You can finish it in the morning come on it's later"

He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm almost done 20 minutes?"

"10"

"Fine"

Booth walked in Parker's room to check on him. He was sound asleep. Then Booth walked in his room and layed down in his room, while Tempe finished working. Ten minutes later Booth felt somebody slide into bed with him.

"Hi honey" Tempe said

"Hey good night"

"Good night"

Three hours later at 2:30 in the morning Tempe heard little footsteps enter her bedroom and she turned to the door. As she did Booth started to wake up.

"Parker?" Brennan asked as she looked at the door

"Tempe who is it?" Booth asked

"It's just Parker, Booth"

"Tempe can I come sleep with you guys I had a bad dream?" Parker asked in his sweet voice

"Sure honey come on"

She helped Parker on the bed, in between Booth and her.


	15. Chapter 15

**If you want to see Brennan and Booth's child's room go to my profile****. I'm going to have a contest to see what Angela and Hodgins' child's room looks likes. Look at both of them and send me a message telling me on or two. I will have them posted with the numbers beside them.**

The Next Day at Booth's and Brennan's- 6:30

Brennan got up first and looked at Parker snuggled against his father's back. Then looked down at her stomach and though how there would soon be four people snuggled in the bed. She got out of the bed and walked in the kitchen to start breakfast. About 10 minutes she finished breakfast; got dressed; got the boys up and served them breakfast. 20 minutes later, they were done.

"Okay Parker time to get dressed"

"Okay Tempe" he said getting up and bouncing to his room

"I'll be there in a sec" she said yelling down the hallway. Then she turned to Booth.

"He can you start the dishes and I'll finish them"

"Sure"

"You're the best" she said pulling him in and kissing him "I have to go get Parker dressed"

"Okay I'll start"

"Thanks" she said walking down the hallway and into Parker's room. 5 minutes later she finished getting Parker dressed and went and got dressed while Parker and Booth did the dishes. Later booth went and got dressed while Brennan and Parker finished the dishes. At 7:00 everybody was ready to go Brennan took Parker to school and Booth went to the bureau. After Tempe dropped parker off at school she headed to the lab.

At the Lab: Angela's office 12:00 - Angela and Brennan going over evidence

"Okay see here" Angela said pointing to the screen

"Yes"

"AHHHH" Angela screamed in pain and holding her stomach

"Angela? Angela what's the matter?"

"I don't know the baby my stomach hurts" Angela looked down she was bleeding

"I need to get to the hospital"

"Okay come on"

She helped Angela up; called Hodgins, Cam, and Zack; Cam, Zack Hodgins, Angela, and Brennan all got in Hodgins car and raced to the hospital.

At the Hospital

Angela was sitting in the bed surrounded by Cam, Brennan, Hodgins, and Zack waiting on the doctor. Then the doctor came in looking at a cart.

"Angela Montenegro? Hi I'm Dr. Harvey we got you test results back and you have Placental Abruption"

"Which is?" Hodgins asked

"It's when placenta detaches from the uterine wall before or during labor. Other symptoms include pain in your lower stomach, and bleeding both of which you have."

"Is it treatable?"

"Well the most common treatment is a cesarean section but your way to early for that so we will but you on another medicine called IV or intravenous. It's a fluid replacement. We will also need to give you a blood transfusion and you need to stay here until delivery, so we can monitor you."

Angela sighed

"I have to stay here for 5 months?"

"Yes I'll start you on meds. Also do you have family around?"

"No my dad is on tour."

"Okay we'll start checking your friends and come to check on you in a couple of hours."

Angela nodded her head. The doctor left soon after that a nurse came in and started to give Angela medicine through her IV.

"The doctor scheduled a ultrasound ever 3 hours to monitor you to make sure you don't bleed anymore." The nurse told her

"Okay"

"I'm gonna go back to the lab Zack you comin'?" Cam asked

"Yes" Zack said

"Okay we're going to stay here" Brennan said

Zack and Cam left and went back to the lab. Brennan got a phone call it was Booth.

"Hey where are you Bones?"

"I'm at the hospital?"

"What?!!"

"Angela is I'm just here with her"

"What's wrong?"

"She has a Placental Abruption"

"Okay. I was wondering of you could go pick up Parker for school."

"I though he didn't get out til 3:00"

"Yeah it's 2:30"

"Really she said looking at her watch."

"I didn't know it was 2:30 already but yeah I'll go pick him up"

She hung up the phone and turned to Angela.

"Sorry honey I have to go and pick up Parker but I'm going to come back"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit."

Bones walked out to her car; got in and drove to Parker's school. She picked up parker and took him to the hospital.

"Aunt Angie! Aunt Angie! Aunt Angie!" Parker said running in the hospital room with Tempe behind him. Tempe sat beside the bed in a chair

"Hey Parker" she said helping him on the bed

"How was your day at school buddy?"

"Good Why are you in here?"

"See there is something wrong with the baby. She is sick."

"Oh!"

"How are you doing?" Tempe asked

"Good they said the meds are helping"

"Good"

Tempe looked over at Parker "Your daddy is going to come in a little bit. Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Okay come with me we'll go get something"

"Okay" Parker said jumping off the bed and dragging Tempe down the hall I to the snack machine.

10 minutes later Parker came running in.

"Aunt Angie! Aunt Angie!" he said hopping up on the bed "You want a cookie?"

"No that's okay Parker"

"Okay"

Moments later the nurse came in "so who is getting test"

"I am" Hodgins said getting up

"Me too" Brennan said

"Me too!" Parker said

"Are you sure Parker?"

"Yes I want to help the baby"

"Okay"

The nurse took Hodgins, Brennan, and Parker to the lab.

"Okay Jack you first" she pointed to a chair. She sat next to him on a stool and put a needle in his arm and took some of is blood. She pulled it out.

"Okay you're all done. Parker you want to go next?"

"Okay" He sat down and Tempe bent down next to him

"Just look at me okay"

"Okay Tempe"

"We're all down Parker"

"Really?"

"Yep Okay Dr. Brennan"

Parker hopped up and Tempe sat down. Parker did the same thing Tempe did for him. Before she knew it the needle was out.

"Okay you guys can go back to Angela I'll have these ready in an hour"

"Okay" Hodgins said leaving with Tempe and Parker

30 minutes later Dr. Harvey came in.

"We got the test results back, Parker is a match"

"Parker?"

"Parker?"

"Parker?"

All three of them said looking puzzled

"Yeah Parker" she walked over to Parker "Parker we are going to have to take some more blood"

"Okay" she took some more blood "We're going to take this to the lab I'll be back"


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter ****Please go to my home page and vote on Angela and Hodgin's baby's room. Email me the number (1 or 2)**

3 hours later- At the Hospital

The nurse just left from giving Angela a blood transfusion. Parker was sitting with Booth, Hodgins was on one side of the bed and Brennan was on the other.

"I'm really proud of you Parker" Booth whispered in Parker's ear

"Thanks daddy" he said

"How are you feeling?" Hodgins asked her holding her hand

"I'm fine"

"Angela I'm going to take Parker and Booth home to get them to bed"

"Okay"

"I'll stop by tomorrow" she said hugging her

"Okay bye"

Booth stood up with Parker on his hip. Tempe walked over to Booth and took Parker.

"Bye Aunt Angie"

"Bye Parker"

Brennan walked out of the room with Parker on her hip and Booth following her. They walked out to the car, put Parker in, and drove to their apartment. Parker fell asleep on the ride home while Tempe and Booth were talking.

"So are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow if you want to bring Parker by." She said looking behind her at Parker

"Okay I will. Is it after he gets out of school?"

"Yeah"

"Great" He said pulling into the building. After he parked the car Brennan got Parker out and they headed up to the apartment.

Brennan changed Parker into his night clothes and put him to bed while Booth made dinner. After they ate Brennan went to work on the couch and Booth went to get a shower. All of the sudden Tempe felt something moving in her stomach. She ran into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain open.

"Seeley! Seeley!" she said looking down at her stomach and her hand over the top of her stomach

"What? What is it?"

She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"She's kicking"

"Wow!"

They stood there for about 10 minutes just feeling her kick.

"Honey I've been thinking about the name Megan" Brennan said a little whiny

"Okay well what ever name is fine with me"

"Thank you"


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE vote on Angela and Hodgins' baby's room go to my homepage and vote**** you can also see Tempe and Booth's baby's room**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DO NOT READ IT****! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

The next day at the hospital

Booth, Parker and Brennan walked out of the elevator on to the maternity ward. They walked down the hallway to Angela's room with some flowers that Brennan was holding.

"My doctor's appointment is in 10 minutes so we have so time with Angela."

"Okay" Booth said walking in Angela's room with Parker and Brennan.

"Hey Aunt Angie" Parker said jumping up on the bed

"Hi Angela" Booth said hugging her while Brennan put the flowers down

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Well today is my 5 month mark so we're going for an appointment and we thought we would stop by" Tempe said hugging Angela and sitting down next to her. Booth was standing behind the chair Tempe was sitting in.

"Any good news from the doctor?"

"No they said my condition isn't getting better but it's not getting worst either"

"Well at least it's not getting worse"

"Yeah" Angela sighed

"The baby started kicking last night………She is right now"

"Let me fell" Angela said putting her hand on Brennan's stomach

"Come here Parker" Booth said

Parker jumped off the bed and raced over to Brennan and put his hand on Tempe's stomach

"I don't fell anything"

"Just a second Parker……There" the baby kicked

Parker started to laugh. Booth looked at his watch.

"Okay we have to go"

"Okay we'll bring back pictures" Brennan said hugging Angela. She picked up Parker and walked out down the hall to her doctor's office with her boys. Brennan walked to the counter with Parker on her hip and she signed in. After she signed in she walked to a chair next to Booth and put Parker in her lap. A few minutes later the nurse called Brennan back. Tempe layed down on the examination bed. About 10 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hey Tempe how are you doing?" she said sitting on the stool next to Brennan.

"I'm good. Oh doctor this is Parker the baby's brother."

"Hey Parker you want a sucker?"

"Yeah"

Dr. Harvey got up and walked over to her desk opened the top drawer and got a sucker out. She walked back over to Parker and gave it to him. Parker was standing between Booth and Tempe.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. How about we look at your baby sister now?"

"Okay"

Dr. Harvey sat back down on her stool and lifted half of Brennan's shirt up. Next she squirted gel on Tempe's stomach and started the ultrasound.

"She looks great!"

They all looked at the screen.

"Grace" Parker said "That could be her name Annie Grace. What do you think daddy?"

"I like it, Bones?"

"I love it. Good job Parker."

"Parker do you want a picture of Annie Grace?" Dr. Harvey asked

"Yes and one for Bones and one for daddy"

"Okay" Dr. Harvey printed out the pictures and handed them to Parker "Okay next we are going to take some blood so we can make sure everything is fine and a group B strep test. We can check it with your blood." Dr. Harvey said wiping off Brennan's stomach and putting on new gloves.

"Okay"

Dr. Harvey got a needle and poked it in Tempe's arm. She finished taking the blood and got up. "I'm all done. I'll be back I'm going to take this to the lab." She said leaving

"Okay" Booth said then looked back at Parker and Bones

About 10 minutes later Dr. Harvey came back in

"Okay everything is good I'll see you in 2 months"

"2 months?"

"Yeah I'm booked next month. Your blood level is fine and the baby looks fine."

"Okay" Tempe said getting up and picking up Parker. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Dr. Harvey said handing Brennan a slip of paper to take to the front desk. Brennan took the paper and walked to the front desk with parker on her hip and Booth following her. They finished at the doctor's and went to the car.

"Bones you don't need to carry Parker when you're pregnant"

"It's okay Booth. I'm fine."

Bones put Parker in the car and strapped him in his car seat, while Booth got in the driver's seat and started the car. Bones shut the back door and got in. She buckled up and they went home. When they got in the house Parker went in his room to play and Brennan and Booth was in the living room.

"I'm going to go see my dad at the prison"

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit. Parker and I are going to go to the zoo."

"Okay" Brennan said grabbing her coat and kissing him on the check. "Bye Parker!" she yelled walking out the door.

25 minutes later Brennan pulled into the prison and got out. She walked to the front desk, got searched and was taken to the visitor's room. Her father was already there.

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweet pea. How many weeks are you?"

"20"

"Hmmm"

"Here's a picture." She said handing him an ultra sound picture.

"Aww, she's cute picked out a name?"

"Annie Grace Brennan-Booth"

"Cute name who came up with it?"

"Booth and I came up with Annie and Parker came up with Grace."


	18. Chapter 18

**The deadline for votes on Angela and Hodgi****ns' baby's room e****nds tomorrow I've only got 3**** votes so far.**

The next day Tempe got up and got Parker up. They got dressed and ate breakfast. Brennan let Booth sleep in so he could finish the baby's room. After Tempe and Parker finished breakfast it was time to take Parker over to Rebecca's.

"Okay Parker go get your bag and I'll take you to your mommy."

"Okay Tempe." He said getting up from his seat and walking to his room.

2 minutes later Parker came out with his bag and Brennan was also ready with her purse and keys in her hand.

"Okay let's go Parker"

"Okay" he said hopping to the door and Tempe walked behind him. They walked to the car, and got in. Tempe strapped Parker in and they went to Rebecca's.

"Okay Parker we're here" she got out and got Parker with his bag. She took him up to the front door and rang the door bell. 5 minutes later Rebecca came to the door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he said running and hugging her.

"Hey Parker" she kissed him on the top of the head "say good bye to Tempe"

He ran back over to Tempe and hugged her "Bye Tempe Bye Annie Grace" he ran back inside

"Thanks Tempe for bring him"

"No problem I've got to get back to Booth"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" Tempe said walking back to the car and driving back to Booth.

"Booth!" Tempe said walking into the house

"Hey! Where'd you go?"

"To drop off Parker"

"Okay, are you hungry?"

"No Parker and I ate already"

"Okay I'm going to eat."

"I'm going to go to the hospital to see Angela and bring her some new art supplies"

"Okay I'm going down to the bureau"

"Okay I'll see you later" Brennan walked out to her car and drove to the hospital

Brennan walked in Angela's hospital room "Hey"

"Hey!" Angela said with a smile

"Look what I brought you." She said handing her a bag of art supplies

"Thanks Brennan" she said looking in the bag

"So how are you doing?"

"Good they gave me my last blood transfusion today"

"Good they said I might let me go home for awhile but I have to be on bed rest"

"That's good. Your house is huge you can come stay with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'll have to ask Booth and we get Parker ever other week."

"That's okay I'll ask Hodgins. I still haven't finished the baby's room"

"I'll finish it for you."

"You don't have to Brennan."

"Yes I do. You helped me with mine. Where is Hodgins?"

"He went home to get some clothes"


	19. Chapter 19

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DO NOT READ IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

The Winner of Jack and Angela's baby's room is number 1!

You can now see it under my page also baby clothes and bassinets for their rooms.

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short this chapter is longer****. I've been trying hard on my ****grammar**

**One Month Later****- Angela is**** now**** living at Booth**** and Brennan's house. Parker ****is**** also**** living with Booth and Brennan**** while Rebecca is out of town on business**

Tempe carried a tray of food in the guest room, which was now Angela's room.

"Hey I brought you some lunch." She said sitting the tray on Angela's lap

"Thank you" she took a bite of her food "It's good. Where's Parker?"

"He's watching TV. I'm about to go make his lunch."

"Then go you don't need to stay here with me."

"Fine call me if you need me."

"Okay" Angela said eating

Brennan walked out and into the living room "Parker what do you want for lunch?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly!"

"Okay" Brennan walked in the kitchen and started to make Parker's sandwich. "Parker your sandwich is done" She said sitting the plate on the table

"Okay Tempe" he sat down at the table and ate the sandwich

Tempe got a glass of milk for him. After she put up the milk Tempe made a sandwich for herself. She sat down next to Parker and started to eat.

"Do you want to go to the park with Aunt Angie after lunch?"

"Can she come?"

"Yes but she has to be in a wheelchair because she can't stand or it might hurt the baby"

"Okay I'm done eating."

"Go get washed up and then come back and clean up your plate"

"Okay Tempe"

Parker went to the bathroom and washed his hands. While Brennan finished eating and walked into Angela's room.

"Hey How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Let me get the tray out of your way" Tempe said taking the tray off of Angela's lap and put it on the table near by. Brennan sat on the edge of the bed "I'm going to take Parker to the park. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Maybe Jack can meet us there."

"Okay I'll get you some clothes. You have been in pajamas since you got here." Brennan said walking to the closet and started looking through the clothes.

"I know. Well when I'm only allowed 30 minutes a day to get out of bed."

"Yeah but this is what it's going to take to keep the baby safe."

"I'm going to call Jack and see if he wants to meet us at the park." Angela picked up the phone and dilled Jack's number. She waited for him to pick up.

"Okay" she said getting out an outfit. "Here's some clothes call me if you need help." Tempe whispered as she left to go check on Parker. She walked in the kitchen.

"Parker?!"

"Hey Tempe" Parker was standing on a stool washing his plate.

"Hey Parker are you ready to go to the park?"

"Yes" he put the plate in the sink and Tempe walked over parker and helped him down.

"I'll finish and you go check on Aunt Angie……" he ran down the hallway "Parker! Knock first."

Parker ran down to Angela's door and knocked on it. "Auntie Angie, are you ready?"

"Yea, Parker you can come in." Parker walked in and Angela was dress. Her legs were hanging over the bed "Parker can you get my wheelchair."

"Sure." He got the wheelchair that was folded in the corner of the room. Parker unfolded it and wheeled it over to Angela. "Here it is."

"Thank you. Uncle Jack is coming."

"Yaaa!"

Tempe came in a few minutes later. "Hey" She helped Angela in her wheelchair "Is Jack going to meet us there?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Come on Parker." Brennan pushed Angela in the living room and Parker followed them.

"Parker I'm going to go get some snacks ready. Will you take care of Aunt Angie?"

"Yes"

"Okay, thank you." She kissed him on the top of his head and walked in the kitchen. Tempe started to pack some snacks in a bag.

Brennan pushed Angela out to the car and helped her in. Then she strapped Parker in his car seat. She got in on her side and drove to the park.

**20 minutes later**

Brennan parked in the parking lot of the park. She helped Angela out into the wheelchair. Then got Parker out and they all went to the park.

**5 minutes later Hodgins was there**

"Hey guys." He kissed Angela.

"Remember my 30 week check up is in 2 days, but the doctor wants me admitted tomorrow for over night observation"

"Okay, I'll come and get you tomorrow at 12:00."

"I'll have her ready to go."

"Thanks Brennan"

"Sure……" Tempe turned her head and saw Parker on the top of the monkey bars. "PARKER BE CAREFUL!" She yelled at him.

"I WILL TEMPE!" he yelled back.

Brennan looked at Jack and Angela "I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure Parker doesn't kill himself" She got up and walked over to Parker to help him.

"I was thinking of a name Mackenzie Lorraine. Lorraine after your dad's mom and Mackenzie after my great grandmother."

"I think it's a great idea."

**2 days later- At the hospital**

Jack was sitting at Angela's bedside, when they heard a knock on the door. "Angela?"

"Hey Dr. Harvey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, but I've had some pressure on my rib cage and I've been having heartburn and indigestion"

"That's all normal. The baby is just moving up and growing. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes, Mackenzie Lorraine Hodgins."

"Cute name." Dr. Harvey checked Angela's blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing.

"Everything looks good."

A few seconds later Brennan, Booth, and Parker came in.

"Hey guys. Hey Dr. Harvey. How's Angela look?"

"Fine everything looks good Tempe."

"Good because Parker misses her at home."

"You guys didn't have to stop bye."

"It's okay Angela. We have a child birth class in a few minutes. That's kind of why we stopped bye. Could you guys keep Parker for an hour?"

"Sure"

"Thank you Angela. You're the best. Come here Parker."Tempe said with her arms wide open for a huge from him. Parker ran to her and gave her a hug and then looked down at her stomach. "Bye Bye Annie" Parker hugged his dad. Brennan and Booth left to go to the birthing class which was 1 floor down.

**1 hour later**

Brennan and Booth came in Angela's hospital room.

"Parker we're back." Booth said walking in with Brennan. Parker ran over to Booth. Booth picked him up and put Parker on his side.

"Hey Parker" Brennan said as Parker ran to Booth. Brennan walked over to Angela's bedside. "Hey How are you?"

"I'm good. Dr. Harvey said I'd be discharged in a couple of hours."

"Okay I think we're going to go back to the house to get ready for you to come home."

Angela sighed. "I'm tiered of being in hospitals and on bed rest."

"I know. I'm going to come by later to get you and take you home. We have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes."

"Then go I'll be fine."

Brennan hugged Angela. Tempe walked over to Parker and Booth. She took Parker from Booth and put him on the ground. "Go say goodbye to Angela and Mackenzie." Parker ran over to Angela's bed and started talking to her belly.

"Bye Mackenzie. Bye Aunt Angie." He said getting on the bed and hugging her. Then he got back off. He ran over to Brennan and she picked him up.

"Bye guys." With Parker on Brennan's side, all three of them walked down the hall to Brennan's doctor's office.

**20 minutes later**

Brennan, Booth and Parker were in the examination room waiting for the doctor. Dr. Harvey came in.

"Hi! How is everybody today?"

"I'm good!" Parker said

"I'm okay. Annie is moving stronger and a lot more. And I've been having backaches, shortness of breath. It's getting more difficult to sleep."

"That's all normal. The shortness of breath is from Annie moving up in your rib cage." Dr. Harvey said feeling Brennan's stomach. "Parker, Are you talking to the Annie? She can hear you."

"How?"

"Well her little ears are almost done growing and when she's born she will remember your voice."

"Cool!"

Brennan and Booth laughed.

Dr. Harvey looked a Tempe "You might experience Braxton Hicks contractions. It's nothing to worry about. It's just your body getting ready for the baby to come out."

"Okay"

"Now let's check on Annie." Dr. Harvey said putting some gel on Brennan's stomach and putting the machine on her stomach. "There she is." They all looked at the screen. "She looks great." Booth said. Dr. Harvey turned off the machine. Next she (Dr. Harvey) took Tempe's weight, blood pressure, and took some of her blood.

"Everything looks good. I'm just taking the blood for a hemoglobin screening, to check for evidence of anemia. I should have your test results in a day or so. I'm going to take this to the lab. I'll be right back."

"Thanks." Booth replied. Brennan sighed. "I'm ready to go and get Angela home."

"I know you want to go home honey."


	20. Author Note

**My folder with all my writing was lost I'm trying to recover it so please bear with me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DO NOT READ IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

It was Saturday and Booth was making lunch in the kitchen while Brennan took a nap. Parker was at his mom's and Brennan was going to get him later so Booth could run through the hospital plan and finish last minute things for Annie. Angela was kept in the hospital. An hour later Brennan woke up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Booth I'm up!" she called from the hallway as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey here's you lunch." Booth handed her a plate with food on it. They sat down at the table and started talking.

"I'm gonna go pick up Parker in an 30 minutes, so we can do a run through of the birth. Then maybe we could go to the park"

"Sure."

They finished eating. Booth cleaned the kitchen and Brennan went and packed her bag for the hospital. Angela and Tempe are going to have a baby shower in a week so she didn't worry about the baby's clothes yet. Brennan walked back in the kitchen.

"Okay I'm gonna go pick up Parker from Rebecca's."

"I'm gonna get everything else ready for the run through 'birth'."

"See you in a little while." She grabbed her purse and coat and went to Rebecca's. She got the Rebecca's and knocked on the door. Rebecca opened he door.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick up Parker."

"Oh! Okay I just though Seeley was coming to pick him up. Parker! Come on it's time to go to your dad's!"

"Is there a problem with me picking him up?" Tempe asked as Rebecca yelled at Parker.

"No. It's okay. I don't mind you picking him up."

"Okay." She said just as Parker came running to her with his bag.

"Hey Bones!"

"Hey Parker!" She gave him a hug and kiss on the top of his head.

"Let's go I want to see daddy!"

"Say bye to your mommy first."

Parker ran back over to his mom and gave her a hug. "Bye mommy"

"Bye"

Parker ran to the car where Tempe was waiting. Tempe put Parker in the car and strapped him in his car seat. Tempe got in and drove back to their house. 20 minutes later they were back at the house. Bones got Parker out of the car and in the house.

"Booth! We're here!" Booth came from down the hallway and picked up Parker.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hi Daddy!"

"Parker we are going to pretend that Bones is having the baby."

"Why?"

"To make sure that I haven't forgotten anything for the hospital."

"Okay daddy"

They all got the bags and headed to the car. Brennan got in the front seat, while Booth strapped Parker in. Then he got in and they went to the hospital. 10 minutes later they were at the hospital. They went up to Angela's room and when they walked in all of their friends were there from the Jeffersonian.

"SURPRISE!"

For the baby shower. It was a surprise for Angela to. She was getting a test done when her co-workers were setting up all the decorations. Angela looked at Brennan.

"I had nothing to do with this."

Brennan hugged everybody and said thanks. Angela and Brennan opened presents sitting next to each other. They ate food that was laid out in Angela's hospital room. Everything was going great. All of the sudden Angela had a blank stair on her face. Angela tapped Hodgins' hand and leaned to his ear.

"I think my water just broke!" she whispered in his ear. He got a huge smile on his face.

Hodgins got up. "Thank you for coming everybody, but um it's time for Angela to have the baby. Her water just broke!"

Everybody broke out in smiles, awws, and ohs. Then it was a mad rush. Booth grabbed Parker and some presents. All the guests grabbed either food, presents, or torn up wrapping paper. Hodgins and Brennan helped get everybody and everything out of the room. 10 minutes later everything was cleared out of the room. Brennan and Hodgins were on each side of Angela, Booth was sitting outside the room with Parker, and the Dr. Harvey was checking how much Angela was dilated.

"Okay it looks like your 2 centimeters dilated."

"Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll come and check you again in an hour." Dr. Harvey said walking and Parker and Booth walking in. Brennan got up and walked over to Booth.

"I'm gonna take Parker home so you can stay here with Angela."

"Thanks Booth."

"Sure."

"Bye Angela." He looked down at Parker "Go say bye." Parker ran up to Angela

"Bye Aunt Angie" he said hugging her

"Bye guys." Angela said hugging Parker back and him running back to Booth

Booth picked Parker up and left. Brennan went and sat back beside Angela.


	22. Chapter 22

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DO NOT READ IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sorry if the timeline isn't right. And I have never given birth before I'm only 13 but I watch a lot of Discovery Health.**

Tuesday August 22, 2008- The Next Day

Angela water had broken 1 month early. Dr. Harvey came in. Brennan was on one side of Angela and Hodgins was on the other side.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. The contractions are getting stronger. Doc isn't there anything we can do to slow down the labor? I'm only 2 months away from my due day."

"No now that your water is broken there's nothing we can do." Angela sighed. "I'm gonna see how far you are along." As Dr. Harvey checked Angela, she asked her some questions. "Have you guys picked out a name yet?"

"Yes finally. Her name is Leah Violet."

"That's cute."

"Thanks"

"Okay it looks like you are 4 centimeters."

"That's it? I've been in labor for a day."

"One time I had a patient in labor for 3 days. You can do it. I'll come check on you later." Dr. Harvey said throwing away her glove and walking out of the room.

Brennan looked at Angela "You never told me her name."

"I'm sorry. Just being in the hospital so much……"

"I understand. Do you want anything?"

"Um… Could you go get me some ice?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Brennan got a cup and walked out of the room and down the hall.

**2 Days Later**- 11:00 in the Morning

Dr. Harvey came in. Angela was screaming in pain "How are you?" started to calm down.

"Good I just the contractions are getting a lot stronger."

"I can see. You were 8 centimeters last time let me check and see how you are doing?"

"Okay" As Dr. Harvey checked Angela, Angela asked her some questions. "What are the chances of walking her out of here without any complications?"

"There are some complications but they're all treatable. It looks like you are fully dilated. When you feel a contraction push okay? I'm gonna go get the NICU team and be back in a little bit." A nurse came in and started getting Angela to push.



"Here comes a contraction." Angela said then screamed as she pushed. "Angela look at me concentrate" Brennan said holding her hand and showing her how to breath. "Brennan I want painkillers."

"You have made it this far your fine."

"Easy for you to say." Angela said still pushing.

"You get to do this for me in a few weeks." Angela took a deep breath the contraction was over. "Okay that contraction is over."

**2 ½ hours later**

Everybody was dressed in scrubs and masks. Dr. Harvey, the NICU team, and Angela's dad, Brennan, and Hodgins were all there.

"Okay Angela one more push and her head will be out." Dr. Harvey said looking at the baby's head crowning. Brennan and Hodgins was at Angela's feet watching the baby's head crown and Angela's father was holding her hand counting for her. Hodgins was filming. Angela pushed.

"Okay Angela her head is out." Dr. Harvey said suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose. "Angela now just a little push" Angela pushed at little. Dr. Harvey pulled the baby out "Here she is! Kennedy Violet Hodgins!" Dr. Harvey held up the baby. And then handed her off to the NICU team.

"Wait I want to see her!"

"Angela they're going to check her out then you can see."

**30 minutes later**

Angela, Brennan, and Hodgins went to the NICU to see little Leah Violet Hodgins. She was in an incubator with a tube down her throat so she could breathe. Angela and Hodgins stuck their hands in the incubator. She was 17 inches long and 5 pounds 3 ounces. A man approached them.

"Hi I'm Dr. West. I'm a pediatric pulmonologist. I'm just a doctor who will be treating your daughter for her breathing problems."

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

"She has something called Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome."

"Is that treatable?"

"Yes Once she starts breathing on her own and then when she starts feeding on her own. She can go home."

"Okay"

"Thank you" Hodgins said shaking his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DO NOT READ IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sorry it's so short**

One week later- Baby Leah Violet Hodgins was resting comfortably in the NICU. She was now 6 pounds 5 ounces and 19 ½ inches long. Angela was sitting in a rocking chair feeding Violet and Hodgins was filming. A nurse came down and told Angela that Tempe had just been admitted because she was 4 days past her due date. The doctors planned on inducing her. Angela told the nurse that she would be up to Brennan's room in about 10 minutes. Hodgins stayed with Violet while Angela walked up to the labor and delivery floor to Brennan's room. Angela sat on the edge of Brennan's bed holding her hand. Dr. Harvey came in and started looking at the monitors.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Harvey?" Tempe asked.

"No it's just the baby doesn't like the medicine your on to induce your labor. The baby's heart rate is very high."

"How can we get her heart rate down?"

"We have to take you off the medicine but that can slow your labor down. We'll have to break your water and if that doesn't speed up your labor you'll have to have a c-section." Dr. Harvey said taking the medicine bag down and taking the tub out of her IV.

"I'll be back in a minutes to break your water."

"Okay"

Dr. Harvey left. Leaving Brennan and Angela.

"How ya doin' honey?"

"I'm ok. I know the contractions are going to get a lot worst so for now I'm ok."

"Good. You need anything?"

"Booth."

"Where is Booth?"

"He's dropping Parker off at his mom's."

"Oh well I'll go call him and get you some ice."

"Okay thank you"

In the hallway- Angela had a cup of ice in hand and was talking on her cell phone.

"This is Booth."

"Hey it's Angela."

"Hey is everything okay?"

"No you need to come back to the hospital. The doctor had to take Brennan off the meds because the baby's heart rate keeps accelerating."

"Okay Rebecca's running late so I have Parker……"

"It doesn't matter you need to get over here."

"Okay I'll be over there in a little a few minutes."

Angela hung up the phone and walked back in Brennan's room. She was in middle of a contraction. Angela rushed to her side, held her hand, and coached her through the contraction. The contraction was over.

"Hey I called Booth and he's on his way."

"What about Parker?"

"Rebecca was running late so Booth is bringing him."

"Okay"

Then Dr. Harvey came in with a nurse. The nurse went on the other side of Brennan so Angela was on one side and the nurse was on the other side.

"Okay Tempe I'm going to break your water okay?"

"Okay"

A couple of seconds Brennan's water was broken.

"All done. Now that your water is broken hopefully your labor will progress fast. I'll come check on you later" Dr. Harvey said leaving with the nurse.

"Thanks"

About 5 minutes Brennan and Angela heard a knock on the door. Then a man came in. It was Max Keenan.


	24. Chapter 24

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DO NOT READ IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Brennan was sitting in her bed with her mouth open. Angela was sitting next to her with a smile. She was happy for her friend that her dad was going to be at her child's birth.

"Dad!" Brennan final uttered. "You have to get out of here Booth will be here in about 5 minutes"

"Okay but I'll be back to see you. I promise." Max said kissing her on her forehead and walking fast out of her room

"Honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess I was just surprised."

"You're not the only one."

Less than 2 minutes later Booth was running down the hall with Parker into Brennan's room.

"Is everything okay? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing Booth I'm fine."

"They just broke my water." She looked over at Parker "Come here buddy" she said helping him on the bed next to her.

"Tempe when the baby comes she'll get to call you mommy right?"

"Of course Parker."

"How come I can't call you mommy?"

"Parker you can call me mommy if it's ok with your daddy?"

"Can I daddy?" Parker said hopping to the end of the bed.

"Sure you can Parker."

"I'm gonna go to the NICU to check on Violet."

"Okay Ange"

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you"

"Okay"

It was now 7 at night. Angela had left an hour ago. Booth was sitting next to Brennan's bed. In the bed was Brennan with Parker in her arms. They were asleep. Brennan had just got an epidural, so she could finally sleep. The doctor had checked Tempe just 30 minutes ago. She was only 4 centimeters. Russ was driving up with Amy and girls. They were expected in an hour or so. Brennan woke up to the door opening. She thought it was her father but it was Angela. Tempe still hadn't told Booth about her dad.

"Hi Angela"

"Sorry honey did I wake you?"

"It's okay" Brennan said as she noticed the baby in Angela's arms.

"Someone came to visit you." She said handing Brennan baby Violet. Parker began to stir next to Brennan. Brennan looked down at him.

"Parker someone's here to visit."

Parker woke up and saw his dad a sleep next to that bed in a chair. He turned to Tempe, now mommy, and saw baby Violet. He turned to Angela.

"Is that Baby Violet?"

"Yeah"

He turned back and looked at the baby.

"She's pretty Aunt Angie. She has your eyes."

Angela laughed a little "Yeah she does. They said she can go home in a few days. Probably when your baby sister comes home."

"Cool. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Her name is still Annie Grace right?"

"Yes. Angela could you take Parker to get something to eat?" Brennan said handing Angela Violet. "I'm feeling a little tiered."

"Sure" Angela took the baby and helped Parker off the bed. She led him down the hallway. Brennan sat through another contraction. She sighed. She was thinking about her father. How did he get out? Why wasn't Booth told? How come _she_wasn't told? Does Russ know? Is her father going to come back? All these though rushed through her head at once until Booth finally snapped her out of it.

"Tempe. Tempe!"

"Sorry. Must have fallen a sleep."

"Where's Parker?"

"He went with Angela to get something to eat."

"Booth could you and Parker go home? I'm not feeling up for visitors right now." She was lying. She wanted to see if her dad would go home.

"Sure if that's what you want. Will you call if anything happens?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Booth grabbed his coat and left with Parker. Angela went back to the nursery with Violet. Brennan was watching the baby's heart beat on the monitor. Her father walked in.

"Hi honey"

"Hi dad" her thoughts started to pour out of her mouth. "How did you get out? Why wasn't Booth told? How come Iwasn't told? Does Russ know?..." Her voice trailed on.

"Honey I know you have a lot of questions." He sat on the bed. "Let's just talk about the baby. How are you doin'?"

"Good. The contractions are about 3 minutes a part."

"Good! Where is everybody?"

"Booth took Parker home. And Angela went to the nursery with the baby."

"Oh."

"Dad Does Russ know?"

"No he doesn't. I don't want him to. I want him to just live his life with Amy and the girls."

"Okay. The doctor should be here soon to check on how I'm doing. You can stay here if you want."

"Sure. Thanks." He said as he got up and hugged her.

About 2 hours passed as they talked and caught up on what was going on in each others lives.

Dr. Harvey came in. "Hey Temperance. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Ah, Dr. Harvey this is my father."

"Toby Coulter" He said shaking her hand. While Brennan looked at him puzzled. Then looked back at Dr. Harvey with a smile.

"Well It's nice to meet you. Tempe I'm gonna see how much your dilated."

Dr. Harvey check Brennan.

"Your about 7 centimeters. Just 3 more to go."

"Good. I'll be happy when she's finally here."

"I'll see you in an hour or two." She said leaving

"Thank you" she turned to her dad. "I got an epidural a few hours ago so I'm good on the pain."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No just some pressure."

"Good"

It was now about 11:30 at night. Angela was about to leave the nursery to go stay with Brennan and Max was leaving.

"I'll come see you after Annie is born." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay Bye"

About 10 minutes later Angela came in and Brennan was a sleep. She sat down next to her in a chair. The phone rang. Angela picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Russ we checked into are hotel. We'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay are the girls coming?"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"She's fine. She still has a while to go though."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye" Angela said hanging up the phone. As she did Brennan started to wake up.

"Hey who was that?"

"Russ, He said he will be here in a little bit with the girls."

"Okay. Oh I'm 7 centimeters now."

"Good."

"Could you call Booth for me and call him to come back to the hospital." She said turning over to go back to sleep

"Sure" Angela picked up the phone and dialed Booth's cell phone number.

To be continued………


	25. The Last Chapter

It was 1 in the morning when Booth finally made it to the hospital. With Parker in his arms he ran down the hall and handing him to Russ who was there with Amy and 2 sleeping girls. Russ nodded his head yes and Booth continued down the hall. At that moment he saw the Dr. Harvey and Angela rolling Brennan down the hall in her bed.

"Seeley!" Brennan yelled as he grabbed the bed and kept running down the hall with them.

"Dr. Harvey what's going on?" Booth asked

"We're moving her into delivery."

"Where's Parker?" Brennan asked

"Don't worry. We're about to have a baby." Booth said

They slowed down and rolled Brennan in a room.

Tempe had been pushing for 2 hours and the baby's head was finally coming down.

"Brennan you have to push" Angela said

"I can't! I can't do this any more!" Brennan was beat red in the face and crying.

"You have too! You have been held hostage in South America." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "You can do this! Only 3 more pushes" Booth said

"Okay" Brennan took a deep breath and pushed

"Come on Tempe. The head is crowning." Dr. Harvey said

Brennan took another deep breath and pushed again.

"Okay Brennan the baby's head is out." Dr. Harvey said "2 more little pushes and she'll be out"

Brennan pushed. Dr. Harvey held up little Annie Grace Brennan-Booth.

"She's beautiful!" Booth said as he looked at Brennan and they both started to cry.

Dr. Harvey put her on Brennan's stomach and the nurses wiped Annie off.

"Time of birth 3:30 A.M." a nurse said as she wrote it down on the chart. Another nurse took Annie to the warmer. They checked her breathing and took her height and weight.

"Her weight is 9 pounds 5 ounces and is 21 inches." The nurse continued

"Wow" Booth said walking over to the warmer and looking at his daughter. "She's big!" Brennan tried to look over Booth to see Annie but she had no luck.

About 30 minutes later the Dr. Harvey finished up the delivery and Annie was in Booth's arms swaddled in a blanket. It was 4 in the morning and they were finally alone with Annie. Booth handed her to Temperance.

"She looks like you, Bones"

"You think?" she asked touching Annie's face.

"Yeah. I do" Seeley said looking at the woman he loved and their baby. 

"I think she looks like Parker" Brennan said touching on of her blonde curls. Angela was outside in the waiting room with Parker, Russ, Amy, and the girls. The kids were asleep but the adults were too exited to be tired. Dr. Harvey came in and started talking to Russ and Angela.

"Hey how is she?" Angela asked, nervous.

"She's great and Annie is fine too"

"Can we see her?"

"Sure Russ She's down that hall"

"Thanks Dr. Harvey" Angela said walking with Russ, while Amy stayed with the kids. Angela knocked on the door as she walked in.

"Hey" Russ said

"Hi" Brennan said. "You want to hold your niece?" she said holding the baby out as Russ walked over to the bed

"Yeah" Russ said taking the baby. "You look just like your mommy yes you do! Yes you do!" he said in a baby voice.

"Okay my turn" Angela said taking Annie from Russ.

"I'm gonna bring Parker in here" Booth said getting up

"Yeah I'm gonna go get Amy and the girls" Russ said leaving with Booth. As they left Hodgins came in holding Violet.

"Hey Brennan how are you?" Hodgins said handing Angela baby Violet, while Angela handed Annie to Brennan

"I'm good"

"Good I'm gonna call Cam and tell her the news see you guys later."

"Bye" Brennan and Angela said together "Look at us here together with our kids"

"Yeah I thought this day would never come" Brennan said looking at Annie

**AN: The end There will be a sequel! Coming in the next month or so. I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
